villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Dark (Rayman)
Mr. Dark is the main antagonist of the Rayman video game series. He is the main antagonist of the original Rayman, where he steals the Great Protoon, scatters the Electoons across the world, and kidnaps Betilla the Fairy. This leads Rayman to track him down and fight him, rescuing the trapped Electoons along the way. History ''Rayman 1'' Mr. Dark is the main antagonist in this game and is the one who imprisons several of the Electoons, steals the Great Protoon and defeats Betilla the Fairy when she tries to stop him from taking it. This causes all of the Electoons that gravitated around it to lose their natural stability and scatter across the world, as well. As a result, strange creatures came to Rayman's world and started capturing all of the Electoons they could find. Rayman has to venture through five worlds, freeing Electoons and defeating Mr. Dark's minions, before he can fight Mr. Dark in his secret lair: Candy Chateau. Once confronted, Mr. Dark easily corners Rayman by disabling his fists and attacking him with fire magic. However, a group of electoons come to Rayman's aid with a new fist powerup. This causes Mr. Dark to transform into three morphed versions of the bosses. After Rayman defeats Mr. Dark, he fled the Valley. However, he leaves the Great Protoon behind. He has yet to resurface. ''Rayman Brain Games'' In Rayman Brain Games (PS1), Mr. Dark returned to steal the Book of Knowledge. Betilla the Fairy and The Magician turned to Rayman to find it. Rayman has to go through 6 different gates to find it. Along the way he will learn how to do reading, writing phonics, etc. Mr. Dark also appears in Candy Chateau in Rayman Gold, Designer, and By His Fans. Mr. Dark was never to be either seen or heard from again up to now. ''Rayman 1'' (GBC) There is no mention of him stealing the Great Protoon, instead capturing all the Electoons and taking their energy for himself to use. Rayman had to venture through 7 lands before he can defeat the evil Mr. Dark and free the Electoons. Mr. Dark used fire, lightning and dark orbs to attack Rayman this time, but he was defeated after a short battle. When Rayman defeats him, his spirit releases from his cloak, withers away and seems to explode. The electoons use his remaining cloak to play a prank on Rayman afterwards. ''Rayman Advance'' (GBA) As a direct port of Rayman 1, he appears again as the main antagonist. ''Rayman Origins'' Though Mr. Dark did not appear, his influence was felt throughout the game. It was thought he was the main antagonist and the mastermind behind the Moody Clouds. In the majority of the adventure, the Magician tricks Rayman and his buddies into giving him lums to power his machines. At The Reveal, the Magician showed his true allignment as a follower who tried to usurp Mr. Dark's position, having renounced the "good" star on his hat and attempting to dispose of the heroes with two robotic bosses. Rayman and his buddies defeated both of them and pursue the Magician, who uses disco to distract the heroes as he makes a get away in his blimp. The heroes fight the blimp only making it fall into the core of the fortress, causing it to explode and seemingly destroying him. While it was initially thought that the Magician and Mr. Dark were meant to be the same character in this appearance, the writer of the game has clarified that the Magician is not Mr. Dark. Outside of that occurence, the only time Mr. Dark is mentioned is if Bad Rayman speaks to the Bubble Dreamer. Gallery Mr. Dark.PNG|Mr. Dark kidnapping Electoons. Mr_dark.jpg|Mr. Dark waiting for Rayman. Rayman VS. Mr. Dark|The final fight. Mr. Dark in MAD.jpg|Mr. Dark, as he appears in the MAD episode, "Everybody loves Rayman". Mr. Dark GBC.png|Mr. Dark in the GBC version of Rayman 1. 300px-RJMrDark 001.PNG|Mr. Dark in Rayman Junior. Mr. Dark defeats betilla.PNG|Mr. Dark defeats Betilla the Fairy while he steals the Great Protoon. Scene.png|Mr. Dark kidnaps Betilla in order to prevent her giving Rayman more Power-ups. Mr Dark in Rayman Origins.png|Posters of Mr. Dark in Rayman Origins VIG_DARK.png|Mr. Dark traps Betilla in an orb. VIG_PR3.png|Mr. Dark's head is nearly Visible in this cover. mwo,500x,iphone_7_snap.u1.png|Mr. Dark on an Iphone cover Mr Dark summoning bad rayman.gif|Mr. Dark summoning Dark Rayman Mr. Dark in French with Rayman.png|Mr. Dark as he spies on Betilla and the Magician in English with Rayman. 1_RGBC.png|Mr. Dark defeated at the end of GBC version of Rayman 1. Char-mr-dark.png|Originally this was supposed to be Mr. Dark in Rayman Origins but was changed to The Magician disguised as Mr. Dark. Mr. Dark Soul.png|The sprite for Mr. Dark's Soul in GBC version of Rayman 1. Mr Dark Sneak.png|Mr. Dark about to steal the formula of the Magic Secret. Mr Dark stealing the Scroll.png|Mr. Dark stealing the formula of the Magic Secret and Evil laugh Mr Dark evil spell.png|Mr. Dark casting a spell which he invented himself. Mr Dark knowledge stealer.png|Mr. Dark stealing knowledge from the Book of Knowledge in Rayman Junior Mr. Dark escape.png|Mr. Dark escaping with the Book of Knowledge. you're doomed rayman.png|''You're doomed, Rayman...'' Mr. Dark sprite.png|Mr. Dark's sprite Misterdarkoriginal.jpg Backscan.jpg Mr. Dark three forms.png|all of Mr. Dark's three shapeshift forms Mr. Dark explosion.png|An explosion that resembles Mr. Dark himself. Mr. Dark castle.png|Mr. Dark's castle in Candy Chateau. IMG_0928.PNG|Mr. Dark's small cameo in Rayman 3 Mr. Dark question.png Mr. Dark graffiti.png|a graffiti of Mr. Dark in the game over/continue screen. GBC_76.PNG GBC_67.PNG GBC_68.PNG GBC_69.PNG GBC_70.PNG GBC_72.PNG GBC_73.PNG GBC_10.PNG|Rayman finally confronts Mr. Dark. Trivia *He is the second most appearing main antagonist appearing four times (Rayman, Rayman Brain Games, Rayman 1 / Gold) He is refered to in Rayman Origins, when the Magician claimed he was Mr. Dark in disguise. *It can be assumed that the three boss combination monsters you fight at the end of Rayman 1 are Mr. Dark shapeshifting into the creatures, as his portrait is used for the boss health meter. *He resembles a spy because he wears a cloak which looks similar to his big coat and show his hands at his sleeves, a hat except the rim is much bigger with 3 stringed balls and eyes below his hat and above his cloak. *it is revealed that Mr. Dark was going to return in the cancelled Rayman 4 as the true main antagonist and as a computer virus. Category:Magic Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Rayman Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Creator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Elementals Category:Spy Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Slaver Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Master of Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Knights Category:Supernatural Category:Fighter Category:The Heavy Category:Stalkers Category:Summoners Category:Master Orator Category:Brainwashers Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Messiah Category:Collector of Souls Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Possessor Category:Delusional Category:Serial Killers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Arena Masters Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Symbolic Category:Successful Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Monarchs Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:One-Man Army Category:Genocidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Omniscient Category:Blackmailers Category:Outcast Category:Outlaws Category:Vampires Category:Mascots Category:Warlords Category:Inconclusive Category:Necromancers Category:Psychics Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Omnipotents Category:Titular Category:Martial Artists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Rogues Category:Vengeful Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Crime Lord Category:Energy Beings Category:Extravagant Category:Legacy Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Anarchist Category:Internet Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Deities Category:Defilers Category:Poachers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Strategic Category:Multi-beings Category:Giant